Légende Urbaine
by ma lune
Summary: Une petite visite George Kirk à son petit frère


Voilà ma première fic ST c'était un drabble a l'origine lol juste un tout petit truc ^^

Légende Urbaine

« Alors c'est toi le capitaine de ce vaisseau ? »  
James T Kirk quitta l'écran de contrôle des yeux pour se tourner vers son frère :  
« Avoues que là, t'es impressionné ! »  
« Je le serais peut-être si tu me dis combien de nanas tu t'es tapé avec le grade de capitaine. »  
Bizarrement, Jim ne répondit pas. Il détourna même les yeux. La porte du sas s'ouvrit et George cru même voir son petit frère rougir quand un homme étrange entra :  
« Capitaine, tout est en ordre nous pourrons décoller dès que vous le souhaiterez ! »  
Et la lumière fut chez l'aîné des Kirk :  
« Oh vous êtes un vulcain ! »  
Spock jeta un regard sur l'humain :  
« Et vous avez un brillant esprit de déduction. »  
Jim retint un rire :  
« Commander Spock voici mon frère George ! »  
Il se serrèrent la main. Son frangin se tourna vers lui et lança :  
« Tu lui as demandé ? »  
La réponse fut bien trop rapide :  
« Non ! »  
« Pourquoi c'est marrant. »  
« La ferme ! »  
Le second du vaisseau fixa son capitaine :  
« Me demander quoi ? »  
« Rien ! »  
Mais le rire de l'autre Kirk était bien trop grivois pour que ce soit la vérité :  
« Posez votre question, j'y répondrai. »  
« Il y a une rumeur qui court sur les vulcains. »  
Spock attendit la suite patiemment :  
« A cause de vos oreilles. »  
« Eh bien ? »  
Jim ne laissa pas son frère continuer :  
« On dit qu'elles sont fragiles. »  
« Pas plus que celles des humains. »  
« Non c'est pas ça qu'on dit ! »  
Le capitaine donna un coup dans les côtes de son frère :  
« Laisse tomber et puis c'est faux de toute façon. »  
« Comment tu peux savoir que c'est faux si tu lui as pas demandé ? »  
Un léger rougissement tinta les joues du petit frère. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre façon de vérifier la légende urbaine :  
« Non tu déconnes ! »  
« La ferme ! »  
George se tourna vers le vulcain :  
« Vous et mon frère ? »  
« C'est exact. Nous partageons une relation basée sur la confiance et l'amour que nous nous portons. »  
« Il plaisante ? »  
Bougonnant, James répondit :  
« Les vulcains ne plaisantent jamais, le sens de l'humour n'est qu'un concept pour eux. »  
Ne relevant pas ce que son amant venait de dire, Spock demanda :  
« Une explication sur cette légende humaine serait la bienvenue. »  
Riant de plus belle, l'aîné répondit :  
« On dit que vos oreilles sont des zones érogènes. »  
« Je comprends mieux a présent cette insistance lors de notre première fois. »  
La réaction fut immédiate et indignée :  
« Tu couches avec lui ? »  
« Tu as compris quoi tout à l'heure par relation de confiance et d'amour. »  
« Non mais j'avais pas percuté, j'avoue ! Attends un peu je raconte ça à… »  
« A personne ! Je suis capitaine et lui commander c'est tout. »  
Les deux amants échangèrent un regard :  
« Oh vous me faites marcher en fait c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que tout ça c'est faux. »  
En soupirant, Jim Kirk se leva et vint embrasser son second. Pas un simple bisou de cinéma mais un vrai roulage de pelle en règle :  
« Ca va ça va, je vous crois n'en jetez plus, je vous en prie ! »  
Ils se séparèrent et le capitaine fit un clin d'œil à son amoureux. Un bip retentit dans la cabine. Il appuya sur un bouton et se réinstalla dans son siège :  
« Monsieur Sulu ! »  
« Nous sommes prêts, Capitaine ! »  
« Alors nous allons débarquer les invités et décoller, nous avons un ordre de mission. »  
C'est Spock qui réagit à cette annonce :  
« Voilà une chose plus que satisfaisante ! Quels sont les ordres ? »  
« Nous allons botter les fesses de pirates de l'espace dans… »  
Devant le regard de son amant, il se reprit :  
« Capturer… de vils voleurs… »  
Il se tourna vers l'écran :  
« Allons-y, Monsieur Sulu ! »  
Goerge s'approcha de son frère et bougonna :  
« Je suis un invité, je dois débarquer ? »  
Son cadet hocha juste la tête :  
« Je peux pas partir à l'aventure moi aussi ? »  
« Quoi ? Pour que je t'entende raconter à tout l'équipage les plus grandes hontes de ma vie ? Non ! »  
L'aîné serra son petit frère contre lui et murmura :  
« Je suis fier de toi ! »  
L'émotion étreignit le cœur du capitaine, sentiment qui disparut bien vite quand il entendit son frère lancer à Spock :  
« Bienvenue dans la famille, grandes oreilles. »  
Il plaqua ensuite un baisé sonore sur la joue de son beau-frère avant de filer vers la porte du sas :  
« Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais les humains ! »  
« Eh ! Tu es à moitié humain, ne désespère pas. Je t'apprendrai l'humour et la désinvolture. »  
Le vulcain fixa un instant son amant et celui ci craqua le premier :  
« C'était de l'humour ! Pas de panique. »  
La porte du sas s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant l'équipage entrer. Spock se dirigea vers sa console en lançant :  
« Je ne panique jamais ! »  
Le capitaine retint un sourire et ordonna :  
« En avant monsieur Sulu ! »  
« C'est parti… »  
Le vaisseau quitta la Terre vers de nouvelles aventures.

fin

voilà j'espère que sa vous a plue


End file.
